Just the Girl
by BlackBells
Summary: I keep coming back for more...she's just the girl I'm looking for. JamesLily threepart songfic, slightly AU.


This story is dedicated to **Lola-LessThanThree**, for giving the song Just the Girl by The Click Five as a highly appropriate suggestion for a Lily/James theme song in my story The Marauders' Guide to Life. It is a three-part songfic. Obviously the song isn't from the 70s, and usually that would piss me off, but I wanted to do it because it just fits so well.

Please read and review:)

**SiriusLoverr**

* * *

**Just the Girl: a three-part songfic**

Lily Evans.

For at least ten years she's been the love of my life. And despite breaking my heart so many times I began to think I was no longer alive, I've never stopped loving her. Admittedly, it was first a stupid crush, turned into a game to bag Hogwarts' favourite girl. She was loved by everyone. She was perfect. She was always brilliant at school and she treated everyone as though they mattered. Not like me. The fact I was an arrogant cocky bastard probably had something to do with her hatred towards me.

The first time I asked her out she slapped me in the face. The second time, she stomped on my foot. The third time, I narrowly missed a hex sent my way. And I've lost track of the others, but needless to say I was never without some form of physical injury.

But the worst pain she caused me was inside. She thought it was a joke, and she saw how I treated others, so she treated me like I was dirt. Pushed me away constantly, wouldn't even listen to a word I said.

Despite the harsh intensity she directed my way, the anger, the frustration and, once or twice, the tears, she knew me like no one else. She refused to see me as everyone else did – the bonafide king of Hogwarts, Quidditch extraordinaire and prankster. Instead she judged me by my actions. And I'm not afraid to say now that she was right. Lily Evans was right about me. I was cocky, arrogant, ignorant and intolerant.

I spent the entirety of my Hogwarts life trying to win her over, but when school finished I had to come to terms with the fact that I hadn't won her over.

* * *

The Last day of Hogwarts, Class of 1977

"Evans!" I call out, rushing to grab her before she has a chance to get away.

"What, Potter, the train leaves in five minutes, and I have to get all the first-years on and everything, I don't have…time…oh for god's sake, _not_ in that carriage, it's reserved for prefects!"

I cock my head, smiling inwardly at her flushed complexion and irritated expression as she gestures in frustration to the first-years. It was always good when her anger was directed towards someone other than myself. Not that it would last for long…

She turns back to me, one hand on her hip and her lips pursed.

"Why so uptight?"

She narrows her eyes quizzically.

"Is that some strange way of asking me if I'm alright? Oh, bye Professor! Have a good holiday!" She waves at Professor Flitwick.

"Well…you don't seem in the best of moods…I mean, after all, it _is _the holidays…"

"Unfortunately," she snaps back, glaring at me, "we don't all have the advantage of returning to a happy family in a mansion on a hill, Potter. I'm counting down the days till I can get out of there."

"Why?"

She looks as though she's about to roll her eyes again, but something stops her.

"I…never mind, Potter, that's personal. Anyway, I really have to go now. Don't invade my compartment alright? It'll only make my day even worse."

She turns around to board the Hogwarts Express, mouthing an _I'm coming!_ to her friends who are screaming hysterically out the window of their compartment. It hits me, all of a sudden, that I may never see her again.

"Evans."

She turns back to me. Her face is flushed and her eyes are sparkling as she grips the handle of her suitcase.

"What?"

I walk forward two steps, till I'm standing right in front of her. She's looking confused now, and I can't believe I'm about to do this, because she's so fucking beautiful and I'm never going to be able to relive this again. But I have to.

I lean forward and press my lips against hers, my fingers brushing away the hair on the side of her face. Its the best feeling I've ever experienced and I don't want it to end. If only she'd kiss me back...

I can feel her body tensing and I prepare myself for a slap across the face or a knee in the groin, but it doesn't come.

"I'm sorry," I whisper in her ear.

I step back, and, looking at her, I realise she understands what I mean - sorry for all those times I deliberately provoked you, tormented your friends, pulled pranks and sabotaged your relationships.

"Goodbye, Evans," I whisper, smiling at her, although the feeling inside me makes me want to cry.

She just stands there, silent and unmoving on the platform.

"What's wrong Evans, you look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Oh sod _off_, Black!"

Lily Evans, I'm gonna miss you.

**"She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doing"**

**

* * *

**

Luck came my way one day in February 1982, although I wasn't to know it at the time. **(A/N: This is AU, I do realise they died before this time)**

* * *

February, 1982 – the Potter residence

"Oi, Prongs, look at this!"

I look up from the slice of toast in front of me to see Padfoot pondering a piece of paper.

"Hmm?"

"There's a class of '77 reunion next week. At the Longbottoms' place! Here, read this…"

He shoves it under my nose.

_Dear James and Sirius (as far as we know he's still living with you),_

_We'd like to invite you to a five-year union of the Hogwarts graduating class of 1977, to be held at our place on the 21__st__ February. You know where it is. There's no dress code, so feel free to go crazy!_

_Please R.S.V.P. via owl by 18__th__ February. Hope you can make it!_

_Kind regards, _

_Frank and Alice_

_P.S. J__ames, Lily's going to be there. _

"Evans?!"

A splodge of moist toast lands on my face as Padfoot nearly chokes.

"Oh _man_ we are going! This is going to be hilarious! I can laugh at you while you get to make an idiot out of yourself trying to win her over yet again. And we thought we'd never see her again!"

I roll my eyes, trying to hide the little burst of excitement I'd felt when I read her name.

"She's probably married or something, Pads. Whatever. It was five years ago, anyway."

"Yeah, nearly as long as you crushed on her at Hogwarts."

_Good point. _

"So what do you reckon, let's get Moony and Wormtail over here and we can plan our grand entrance."

February 21st, 1982 – the Reunion

"I still can't believe you talked me into this…" Remus grumbles as we apparate outside the Longbottoms' gravel driveway, as the Three Musketeers.

"I mean, where is Wormtail when you need him? Who works on a Saturday night?"

Sirius rolled his eyes dramatically.

"The four musketeers simply doesn't have the same _ring _to it, Moony!"

"Whatever."

It's the full moon tomorrow night. He gets a little irritable around that time of month.

"Oh well," I shrug, "better head in."

I begin to continue down the gravel path, but I notice neither of the other two are moving.

"Prongs! Turn around! It's Evans!"

_Shit. Just turn around and act casual, James. _

**What if she doesn't recognise me?**

_Of course she'll recognise you. _

**What if she's with her boyfriend? Or a…husband!?**

_Oh just shut up and turn around. _

**I don't **_**want**_** to turn around. **

I turn around.

_Holy shit._

For lack of a better phrase, she looks fucking amazing. Obviously I've thought about her since we finished school, and wondered what she'd be like now, but it never really came close to the real thing. She was gorgeous, wearing a figure-hugging black cocktail dress, her hair, oh god!, curled around her shoulders. I am completely mesmorised.

Oh, I haven't mentioned the best part. She's by herself. No boyfriend. No husband. Just her. And I can't breathe.

I realise that she can't see me, because Sirius has pulled me into the bushes lining the driveway. Now I'm staring after her, by god she has fantastic legs.

After she's gone we make our way to the door.

"Hey guys! Frank's just out by the pool, quite a few people are here already, come on in!"

"Thanks, Alice."

She winks at me. "Might want to say hi to Lily, too. Just broke up with her boyfriend of two years, she's probably on the rebound."

I pause as I walk past her, confused. "Aren't you her friend? Why would you be condoning me to stalk her when she'd probably kill you?"

She smiles secretly, gazing out at the people around the pool. I catch a glimpse of red hair.

"James, I shouldn't be telling you this, but when you kissed her at the end of seventh year, she couldn't stop talking about it for months."

I blinked.

"What?"

"You're probably what she needs right now, she can release some of that pent-up emotion she's been harbouring about Todd by arguing with you. Or…other things, I suppose. Oh Mary, come in! I haven't seen you in weeks!"

I exchange puzzled looks with Sirius and Remus as Alice embraces Mary, who is wearing a flamingo costume, and we make our way slowly out to the pool.

Lily's facing towards us, so she spots me immediately.

"Potter." She grins, in an almost unnerving way.

"Evans, it's been too long," I reply, bowing low in an imitation of the perfect gentleman.

_Which you're not._

**Shut up.**

"Oh yes, Potter, it has. You know, I've missed you an awful lot."

I can sense Padfoot's jaw drop beside me.

And then mine threatens to do the same.

She reaches out and places a hand on my shoulder, smiling seductively at me. She takes a sip from her martini and places it on the table behind her before stepping closer to me and whispering in my ear.

"I have something I've wanted to do to you for ages, James," she breathes.

I swear I can feel my whole body tingling and my stomach clenches horribly as I force myself to act relaxed.

"Oh really?" I manage to whisper back, catching Sirius' eye behind her, gazing on in utter astonishment.

She pulls back slightly and smiles at me.

"Oh yes."

Taking my arm in hers she leads me away from my other musketeers and towards the pool.

"And…well, I'd like everyone to see it," she continues.

I nod, numb and unable to utter a single word because the most beautiful woman is standing in front of me in a gorgeous dress trying to seduce me.

Too late I recognise that subtle gleam in her eye, and the fact that I am standing less than a metre away from a body of water.

She leans forward and takes my lips with her own, before shoving me unceremoniously into the swimming pool.

**"She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion"**

After half an hour I'm nearly dry and the last of the cackles of laughter have almost died down, although I can still hear Remus trying not to choke on his food. I'll hand it to you, Lily Evans, you sure do know how to payback a guy. And I suppose I deserved it. If it hadn't been me, I'd probably be laughing, too. But the fact that it was _her_ just makes it so much worse. I guess I never got over the rejection back at Hogwarts.

I emerge from the shower toweling my hair, and silently thank Alice for laying out some of Frank's clothes on the bed for me to change into. Guess we won't be the three musketeers for much longer.

I don't know if it's a trick of the light but as I reach for one of the shirts I catch a glimpse of red from outside the door. And I wonder if it's her.

"Evans?"

No answer.

"How long were you planning that one for? The last five years?"

Bingo, her head pokes round the door.

"It just came to me on a whim. Gotta admit it was good though. The look on your face, wow, I wish someone had a camera."

"You could always do it again, you know." I shrug.

She moves into the room, and I notice she's pulled a loose wrap over her dress. I wish she'd take it off. Or let me take it off for her...

"I doubt you'd fall for it again, though." Her voice breaks my reverie.

"No, probably not. It sure would be good if you left out the throwing me in the pool part though." I wink at her, attempting to hide the bitterness in my voice.

She snorts derisively and walks out the door, calling over her shoulder, "Potter, there is just no fucking way."

"Why not?" I yell at her retreating form.

Laughing, she turns around. Oh god how I've missed her laugh.

"How many arguments did we have about this at Hogwarts?"

I almost laugh back. It's funny thinking about that now.

"Probably a thousand."

She leans against the doorframe.

"And how many times did I tell you to dream on?"

"Probably about five hundred. There were variations. Sometimes, it would just be 'fuck off, Potter.'"

Lily laughs again, this time it actually reaches her eyes.

"Yes, you were quite persistent," she says.

**"She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter**

**Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after"**

And suddenly, I can't take any more of this. I can't stand there and watch her as she leans against the doorframe and laughs. The familiar rush I felt every time I looked at her at Hogwarts came back.

Before she can register what I'm doing I've got her pinned against the doorframe, and her body is flush against mine, our mouths almost touching.

"Do you have any idea what the fuck you're doing to me wearing that dress tonight? And pulling that little stunt back there, pretending to seduce me?" I hiss in her ear.

Her breathing quickens and I can sense a little fear in her dark green eyes as she swallows heavily.

"I…"

"I kissed you, you threw me in a pool. Does that sound fair to you, Evans?"

I've got her now. She's looking everywhere but me but she can't get away. I'm not letting her. Every fucking relationship I've been in I can't get her out of my head.

"Not…really."

I smirk.

"Sounds like you need to make it up to me doesn't it?"

She attempts to push me off her but realises her efforts are in vain.

"What did you have in mind, Potter?" She snaps.

"Oh I don't know, perhaps something like…this…"

I gently brush the inside of her thigh with my thumb, and her breath hitches in her throat. Grinning, I start kissing her neck lightly, enjoying the feeling of her body against mine. She makes a sound that seems as though she's struggling to contain a moan, and I'm reassured by the fact she seems to be having difficulty pretending she feels nothing for me.

"James!"

_Oh I'm in heaven._

I stop suddenly.

"What did you say?"

She looks at me, confused.

"Your name…"

"No, you call me Potter. Since when am I James to you?"

I've caught her out, and she knows it. Not waiting for a reply I reach for the wrap around her shoulders and pull it off. She doesn't resist me, just shrugs it off and stares at me, as if contemplating my next move.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" I whisper, unable to take my eyes off her. I take in her slim figure hiding beneath the dress, the hint of cleavage, the light freckles dotting her skin, the long shapely legs and that sweet mouth of hers.

She continues to stare at me for a moment, then grabs me by the waist and pulls me towards her again, forcing my lips to respond to hers. I'm over the moon but I can't help wondering if this is yet another part of her payback plan.

"Evans?"

She pulls away.

"What?"

"Why are you…"

"Oh for god's sake just shut _up_, James," she snaps, and she starts kissing me fervently again.

All reason leaves me as she entangles her hands in my hair, rubs her legs up and down mine, then runs her fingers over my bare chest. I let out a gasp as she let her fingers wander down towards the towel wrapped around my waist. I find myself wondering if she liked what she saw.

And all of a sudden, she stops. Just like that.

"Wha-?"

"I think I've made it up to you...for now…Potter."

_Fuck_, I mutter to myself as she walks out of the room, swaying her hips ever so slightly from side to side and cursing myself for being so addicted to her.

**"Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for"**

**

* * *

**After that day, no matter what I tried to tell myself, my obsession with Lily Evans was back. Having lain dormant for five years, it had now transformed into something I couldn't get rid of. However, I'd changed, and I was more determined this time. She'd come back into my life for a reason, and this time, I was going to get her. **

* * *

**

**Comments, suggestions and constructive criticism would be welcome!**

If it's a little confusing, James is narrating from the present, and looking back, so the Hogwarts Express scene and the reunion are flashbacks, but written in the present tense to make them seem as though he's reliving them.


End file.
